Leçon de Piano
by Froshe
Summary: Parce qu'au fond, Lucille et Thomas Sharp n'étaient que des gamins abandonnés.


Comme j'ai littéralement adoré ce film - Eeh ! Y'a Tom Hiddleston *o* 3 - je me suis décidée à écrire un petit OS sur Lucille & Thomas :D

Bonne lecture, ;)

* * *

Tu ne fais pas attention au monde qui t'entoures. Tu sais qu'ils sont là, tu sais que c'est pour toi. Pour vous.

Tes mains continuent de courir le long du piano, tes yeux embués de larmes que tu ne chasses pas. Pourquoi faire ? La musique devient plus violente, plus forte, et tu danses avec elle. Tes doigts, si longs, si fragiles et pourtant souillés de sang valsent sur les touches avec une frénésie hors du commun.

Une larme, petite goutte d'eau salée, vient s'échoir sur le dos nacré d'une des touches. Tu l'essuies en passant, et toujours sans y faire attention. Tu es seule, désespérément seule. Même lui... Oui, lui. Il t'a quitté, il t'a abandonné. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait en ce moment, car tu sais que la soirée de la veille te restera à jamais dans l'esprit. Il l'a fait, il l'a fait.

Ces mêmes mots ne cessent de revenir dans ton esprit, sans que tu ne puisses les chasser. Tu ne te focalises que sur la musique, que sur les sons que tu produis. Cette mélodie, inquiétante pour les autres, rassurante pour toi, te calmes légèrement. Cependant, tu fais glisser des doigts de plus en plus lentement, donnant à ta composition une note refermant tes émotions. Au début, tu te souviens, tu avais choisi de laisser parler celles-ci à travers ce moment du morceau, mais tu te rends compte peu à peu, que c'est la même qui revient, qui revient toujours.

Solitude. Ne m'abandonnes pas... Pas toi. Tes lèves murmurent ces mots bien que personne ne puisse t'entendre. Les pleurs d'un enfant te revient en mémoire. Un bébé...

Tu abats tes doigts de plus en violemment, adorant cette partie qui laisse libre cours à ta rage, à ta jalousie. C'était le tien ! Il n'était qu'à toi ! Et, elle... Elle, te l'a pris, te l'a arraché des bras, et l'a tué.

Plongée si profondément dans ta folie, tu ne distingues plus le vrai du faux.

 _Il t'abandonnes._

 _Elle l'a tué..._

 _Tu es si seule..._

 _\- VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES MONSTRES !_

 _Non, non, non. C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien. Tu l'aimes._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on fait ça ?_

 _Non, non, non. Pas toi..._

 _\- Elle est si jeune, ce n'est qu'une enfant._

 _Tu n'avais pas compris dès lors. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?_

Les violons chantent dans ton esprit, tandis que tu vois ta mélodie se changer peu à peu en des sons plus doux. Tu as toujours aimé faire du piano. Lorsque les émotions te prennent le coeur, lorsque tu sens les larmes couler, il te suffit que faire danser tes mains sur cette surface d'ivoire, et le calme te prends peu à peu.

Aujourd'hui, tu n'arrives pas à te calmer. Tu ne peux pas...

Tu fermes les yeux, sentant une présence derrière toi. Tu ne veux pas savoir de qui il s'agit. Mère ? Une d'entre elles ? Ou bien... Lui ? Peu t'importe.

Les fantômes n'ont jamais rien pu te faire. Tu te doutes qu'ils sont là, tu peux sentir leur souffle dans ton cou, leurs cris la nuit, mais tu ne peux pas les voir.

Grand bien t'en fasses.

Tes doigts continuent de jouer avec assurance, se posant sur les touches ivoires avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée chez toi. Tu le sens, tu le sens que tu pleures. Peut-être parce que tu te sens trahie, parce que tu l'as toujours honoré et que tu aurais pensé qu'il te rendrait la pareille. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à présent pour ressentir de la haine pour elle, alors qu'auparavant seul un sentiment de légère jalousie et de pitié animait ton coeur. Oh oui, tu la haïs. Tu la haïs tellement que tu peux presque sentir le sang dans tes veines s'échauffer, nourrir chaque veine de ton corps, allumant ton corps pâle d'une teinte rosée.

Tu n'as presque plus la force de jouer. Tu te souviens de ses hurlements là haut, et l'entendre elle, crier et courir. Meure, meure le plus rapidement possible. Plus aucune pitié n'est présente en elle, qu'une colère impitoyable.

Le bruit derrière elle s'était intensifié à un moment avant de disparaître. La personne était-elle partie ?Tu t'en moquait. Si c'était lui... Non tu ne voulait pas y penser. Tant pis, tu ne devais te concentrer qu'uniquement sur l'instrument de musique. Rien d'autre ne comptait en ce moment. Rien d'autre... Absolument rien... La blanche, la noire, la blanche, la blanche. Droite, gauche, gauche, gauche, droite. Les touches, voilà ce qui comptait le plus. Les touches.

Un bruissement léger. Tu l'entends très bien, tu sais qui est-ce. La fille hurle encore là-haut. Croit-elle qu'on ne l'entend pas dans ce manoir ? Tout résonne. Le moindre bruit est augmenté de six ou sept fois plus.

Quelle fille stupide.

\- Tu devrais aller l'aider.

Tu ne penses pas un seul de ces mots, mais il te faut t'en assurer. L'aime-t-il ? Tu as peur de connaître la réponse. Pourtant... Vous n'avez jamais été que tout les deux. Toujours. Même à la mort de mère, il t'avait aidé, il t'avait réconforté. Tu avais fait de même, avant d'être séparée de lui. Non, non, non. Vous ne ferez plus jamais ça.

Il ne répond rien, bien sûr, mais il est resté. Etrangement, cette constatation calme un peu ton coeur déchaîné, car il n'est pas monté. Tout les deux savez ce qu'elle voit, ce qui la fait crier.

La musique monte crescendo, avant de partir dans une valse effrénée de sentiments. Le manoir craque, tu l'entends, mais tu t'en moques. Il s'enfonce aussi, et alors ? Tu l'entends te parler, te poser une question.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ?

Il s'assoit à tes côtés, sans que tu ne daignes le regarder. Ton regard est fixé droit devant toi depuis le début. Tu n'as même pas regardé tes mains jouer, tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose t'en empêche.

Tu lui demandes, un soupçon d'espoir dans ton coeur défaillant.

\- A jamais ?

Il sourit, tu le sais. Sans le voir, tu peux deviner les coins de sa bouche qui se relèvent, les fossettes apparaître.

\- Ne m'abandonnes pas... souffle-t-elle, sans hésiter. Des larmes coulent encore au coin de ses yeux, elle les sent glisser le long de sa joue.

Il glissa une main froide, trop froide autour de sa taille. Elle ne le sent plus.

\- A jamais, murmure-t-il.

Tu baisses enfin les yeux sur tes mains, la musique terminée. Tu les relèves, tu as compris.

 _Vous êtes déjà morts._

* * *

Aloooors ? Vous avez aimé ?

En fait, pur ceux qui n'ont pas compris, ça se passa à la toute fin, lorsqu'on la voit jouer du piano alors qu'elle est morte x)

Breeef, j'aime tellement ce film '-'


End file.
